


Percy Jackson and the Son of Apollo

by irongirl4597



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Percy is so dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/irongirl4597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has trouble with the colors of grass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson and the Son of Apollo

“Are you sure? I think you’re lying to me.” Percy eyed Will suspiciously, leaning on the picnic table towards him.

“I’m absolutely positive.” Will replied seriously, unfazed by Percy’s intimidation attempt. Percy kept his eyes trained on Will, trying to detect any hint of lying.

“I still think you’re lying to me.” He told Will, leaning back and folding his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m not!” Will shouted indignantly, “There is no such thing as grass that is blue!”

“Then why is there music named after it?” Percy challenged with a smug look on his face.

“Because the man that started the Bluegrass genre was from Kentucky, the Bluegrass state!” Will stated, trying to keep his frustration under control.

“So the grass in Kentucky is blue.” Percy exhibited what he pulled from what Will had said.

“No! No grass is blue! It’s just a type of really plush green grass!” Will exclaimed, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

“Wait, Bluegrass is green? Well that’s lame.” Percy finally grasped it with a disappointed look. Will let out a heavy sigh.

_“Why isn’t Annabeth talking to him about this?”_ He thought to himself as he glance where she sat with his boyfriend a few yards away.

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t want to have to explain it to him, did you?” Nico guessed, raising his eyebrow at her.

“I figured someone better versed in music should talk to him about this.” Annabeth explained innocently.

“But there’s also the actual grass element of it.” Nico pointed out.

“I’m sure Will can explain it perfectly fine to him.” Annabeth stated confidently. Nico saw through her logic.

“You just didn’t want to sit there and explain it to him.” He restated. Annabeth’s composure broke.

“Yeah” She admitted, her shoulders slumping, “I already explain so much to him. I just wanted someone else to give it a try.”

“The man you’ve chosen to love.” Nico shook his head and chuckled.

“You had a crush on him once too, remember?” Annabeth reminded him, giving him a serious look.

“Yeah, but then I found Will.” Nico retorted proudly, watching his boyfriend smooth back his hair in frustration. Annabeth rolled her eyes and the two went back to watching their significant others argue over the color of grass.


End file.
